Like Romeo & Juliet
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Para Inaho era triste haber descubierto que Slaine no era tan cruel como creía. Y para Slaine era triste haberse dado cuenta de lo dependiente que se había hecho de Inaho. Si les preguntaran la razón por la que se habían hecho tan cercanos, no sabrían que responder. Porque Slaine era un criminal e Inaho la persona que le había encerrado. No podían ser nada más. Y eso era triste.


**Disclaimer:** Aldnoah Zero es propiedad Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Ei Aoki y Gen Urobuchi. **  
**

* * *

 **Like Romeo & Juliet**

-Troyard.

Se escuchó una voz a través de las paredes de aquella celda. Sin ventanas, en un ambiente húmedo y que calaba hasta los huesos, Inaho solo pudo quedarse callado y mirar al chico que se encontraba a su lado. Acurrucado en esa cama tan incómoda y con las ropas azules de presidiario, Slaine dormía profundamente a pesar del frío que hacía en ese lugar.

Había pasado un año.

Un año desde que el ex-conde había sido encerrado en ese lugar, siendo culpado por crímenes de guerra. Acusado de ser un asesino, de atentar contra la vida de la actual emperatriz de Vers y de haber sido un dictador con mano de hierro. Sin embargo, ese supuesto asesino a sangre fría ahora se acurrucaba contra las finas mantas de su cama y murmuraba cosas inteligibles en sueños. Mientras que Inaho, el héroe de guerra, aquel que había conseguido vencer y encerrar al monstruo, no hacía más que mirarle en silencio. Si Inaho tuviera que definir a Slaine Troyard en una palabra, sería interesante. Porque es lo que era. Para él Troyard era fascinante. Porque la persona que le disparó, el hombre que había masacrado a ejércitos enteros de terráqueos, distaba mucho de ser la persona que se había roto frente a sus ojos en aquella mesa de la cárcel. El que le había suplicado que le matase, que le liberase de aquel sufrimiento. El que había guardado silencio durante horas frente a ese tablero de ajedrez mientras que él jugaba sin prestar atención a ello.

¿Quién era el verdadero Slaine Troyard?

¿Fue aquel que estuvo a punto de matarlo? ¿O el que había derramado lágrimas innumerables veces frente a él? No lo sabía. Tal vez por eso seguía viniendo. Había pasado un año e Inaho aún se sentía incapáz de abandonar ese lugar. Le había hecho una promesa a la princesa, eso era verdad. Pero a esas alturas no sabía si estaba allí por esa promesa o por el afán de saber más de aquel albino. Cada vez que el chico ponía una expresión en su cara que nunca antes había visto, quedaba fascinado. Como aquella vez que decidió hacerle de comer y se presentó en esa sala de cristal con dos fiambreras. Habían pasado seis meses de su encierro aquel día y fue la primera vez que el chico le dió un leve "Gracias". Fue como un murmullo, pero Inaho aún no lo había olvidado. Y allí estaba. Había estado de viaje de negocios durante dos semanas, los asuntos políticos entre Vers y la tierra aún no había cesado y como conocido directo de la emperatriz requerían su presencia. Sin embargo nada más volver a casa, lo primero que hizo a pesar de las quejas de su hermana, era dirigirse a la cárcel dónde mantenían a Troyard.

Ahora, en mitad de la noche, ningún guardia le había impedido entrar a la celda. A estas alturas ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y a la extraña cercanía que compartía con el presidiario. Porque aunque le costara reconocerlo, se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro. Observando la expresión tranquila de su cara, acabó posando una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio para después zarandearle con firmeza. Escuchó un leve quejido de Slaine y vió como este abrió los ojos con lentitud. Clavando sus ojos azules sobre él, Slaine no hizo más que incorporarse en la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos para después mirarle con curiosidad.

-¿Kaizuka?

-Sí.- Respondió con su habitual tono serio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 2:34 de la mañana.

-¿Y por qué estás sentado en mi cama?

-Tenía que darte algo.

Slaine se quedó callado y le miró con curiosidad. Hacía cuatro meses que Inaho había adquirido una costumbre extraña, pues ahora cada vez que iba a visitarle le entragaba un libro. Sabía que habían sido los guardias quienes le habían dicho que le gustaba leer, pues ya se había devorado todos los libros que había a su disposición en aquella cárcel. Él no se quejaba, se aburría bastante en aquella celda y los libros que el moreno le entregaba eran la única distracción que tenía, a parte de sus visitas. El problema estaba cuándo el chico se empeñaba en dárselos en los momentos más inadecuados, como aquella noche.

-¿Cuál me has traído esta vez?- Preguntó Slaine con cansancio.

Ignorando el tono del rubio, Inaho le tendió el libro que había sujetado en la mano todo el tiempo. Con un suspiro, el contrarió lo cogió mientras leía la portada para después mirarle un poco anonadado.

-¿Romeo y Julieta?

-Imaginé que ya te lo habías leído.

-Entonces... ¿Qué sentido tiene dármelo si sabes que ya me lo he leído?

-No sé, me gusta.- Dijo el moreno subiendo los hombros con indiferencia.

-¿Enserio? No me lo esperaba de ti.

Inaho se quedó callado ante eso y le miró con su típica expresión apática. Era cierto que el chico no tenía pinta de ser el más romántico y sentimental del mundo, sin embargo siempre le había gustado leer. Y ese libro era un clásico de la literatura, el moreno se sentiría hasta mal si no se lo hubiera leído. Aunque a parte de eso, había más de un motivo por el cuál quería darle ese libro a Slaine. Motivos que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

-Ya sabes... Es triste.- Empezó a decir mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la celda.- Que dos personas se atraigan y no puedan estar juntas.

Slaine no dijo nada, pero la forma en la que brillaron sus ojos azulados en mitad de esa oscura habitación era algo que Inaho nunca olvidaría. Sabía que el albino era de las pocas personas (a parte de su hermana) que podía reconocer el tono apenado con lo que había dicho lo último. Porque aún si aparentaba no tener sentimientos, no significaba que no los tuviera. Y en ese año que había pasado, Slaine había aprendido que había muchas formas de leerle aún si su cara era inexpresiva de por sí.

-Sí. -Dijo Slaine casi en un susurro.- Es triste.

No había razón para seguir hablando. Porque los ojos de ambos no podían apartarse del otro. El azul parecido al mar que inundaban los ojos de Slaine y el marron casi rojo de los de Inaho, se atraían mutuamente.Y aún estando en silencio es como si pudieran leer los pensamientos del contrario. Era triste sí.

Para Inaho era triste haber descubierto que Slaine no era tan malo como creía. Porque aún si le había visto desmoronarse una y otra vez en aquella celda, también le había visto sonreír levemente. Y todas y cada una de esas expresiones le hacían pensar que quería protegerle más, estar más cerca de él. Jamás se había preocupado tanto por alguien y por su bienestar. Y no se dió cuenta hasta que su hermana le preguntó la razón por la que iba tanto allí. No sabía que decirle. Aunque lo supiera, no podía decirlo. Porque Slaine era un criminal e Inaho la persona que le había encerrado.

Para Slaine era triste haberse dado cuenta de lo dependiente que era de Inaho. Porque aunque se negara a mirarle a la cara, aunque dijera mil veces que no iba a jugar al ajedrez con él, Inaho seguía viniendo. Él seguía viniendo, seguía hablándole, seguía trayéndole comida y trayéndole libros. Los guardias iban y venían, sus recuerdos dolorosos sobre la guerra y la culpabilidad que le producían también. Pero Inaho seguía allí, no se había ido en ningún momento. Y cuándo quiso darse cuenta, sonreía al leer los libros que le entregaba, le daba las gracias cuándo llegaba con las fiambreras y jugaba sin pensarselo a todo juego de mesa que el moreno traía. Una vez uno de los guardias le preguntó la razón por la que se habían hecho tan amigos, porque al parecer eso era lo que parecían. No supo que decirle. Aunque lo supiera, no podía decirlo. Porque Inaho era un héroe de guerra y Slaine el ex-dictador de Vers que le disparó en la cabeza.

Inaho se marchó cerrando la puerta de la celda tras de sí. Slaine escuchó como le decía algo al guardia de turno, pero no prestó atención. No sabía que hora era, pero tenía la sensación de que si no dormía pronto se desmoronaría. Aún así cuándo se tumbó de nuevo en la cama dispuesto a descansar, miró el libro que el otro le había dado hace unos minutos y suspiró con pesadez. Llevaba un año lidiando con Inaho, sabía que no le había traído ese libro por el simple hecho de que le gustase o quería que lo leyera.

\- Romeo y Julieta ¿Eh?

Esa era la indirecta más grande que le había lanzado Inaho hasta el momento.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Hola ~ _ **  
**_

Antes que nada gracias por leer este one-shot o al menos a dignarte a abrirlo.

Hacía mucho que quería escribir algo de Aldnoah Zero y mucho más de Slaine e Inaho. Este anime es una de mis obsesiones sin duda. Sé que este one-shot es algo corto y apenas pasa nada, pero me pareció bien para empezar. Espero hacer algo más de estos dos pronto. Llevo emparejándolos desde la primera temporada, no miento. Y el final del anime me dejó rota, pero a la vez algo feliz porque no había muerto nadie. Conozco a Urobuchi y lo mucho que nos hace sufrir, doy gracias porque Slaine esté en la cárcel y no haya sufrido más de lo necesario. Además, el hecho de que Inaho cuide de él es algo adorable. Sin duda da para escribir mucho.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
